


The Boy Next Door

by juniperpuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Apartment, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors, Rimming, Sexting, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Voyeurism, big windows, mutual masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperpuff/pseuds/juniperpuff
Summary: Bucky is forced to take some vacation time from Stark Industries. He's been working non-stop and his bosses think he needs a break. He didn't think so at first, but when he sees the new hot neighbour moving in across the way, he can't help but be a little bit relieved that he has some time off.





	1. Oh hello.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. I really, really, reaaaaally didn't intend for it to be this long... and I probably should have actually read over it again. I don't know.. I've never done this before and I may not do this again but this happened... Sorry? I hope you like it though, if so please tell me. Writers are all little Tinkerbells, rights?

Bucky rested his head against the cold metal of the mailbox wall and closed his eyes for what he was certain was only a few seconds. But when the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him startled him he realized he had started to fall asleep much quicker than he anticipated. He awkwardly smiled to the older man behind him, grabbed his mail, and rushed towards the elevator. 

His building was far fancier than he felt comfortable in. Having grown up in a small apartment with his family he never expected to live in a building like this. The large lobby led to two different sets of elevators, each heading up to their own apartment complexes. The shared lobby was extravagant--just like the man who owned the building. 

Tony Stark, well-known billionaire, was not only Bucky’s landlord, but also his boss. Bucky got the job at Stark Industries three years earlier, joining the engineering team specializing in robotics. That meant he spent a lot of time with Mr. Stark himself. As a perk of the job, Tony offered his employees discounted rates in his apartment complex. It was a hard deal to resist. The building was what Bucky had always dreamed he’d be able to live in one day, so he wasn’t about to turn it down. 

Bucky loved his apartment. It wasn’t exceptionally big but it felt like home and that’s what mattered. It wasn’t like he got to spend much time there anyway. He often worked hundred-hour work weeks so if he was in the building for more than a shower and power nap he counted himself lucky.

But today marked the first time since he started that Bucky was able to take vacation. To be more accurate, it was the first time that Bucky was being forced to take vacation. Tony was always trying to get Bucky to go home and get some rest, insisting that not everyone has to work his same crazy hours, but Bucky loved what he did and besides, what was he going to do at home? 

The elevator ride up to his floor was a bit awkward because the man who caught his little wall nap had followed him in, but he didn’t care. All Bucky could think about was sitting down on that big comfy couch he bought with his Christmas bonus, cracking open a beer, and watching repeats of Brooklyn Nine-Nine until he passed out. 

Walking into the apartment felt different, but he couldn’t immediately place what was wrong. Everything was in its place. A few quick glances around the room made him realize that it wasn’t actually anything wrong with his apartment, it was the view outside of it. Bucky’s apartment was not one of the ones that faced out over the city. His window looked directly into the second apartment complex. It hadn’t really ever bothered him before, he had curtains when he wanted privacy, but in all honesty he wasn’t home enough to notice. Frankly, he didn't think anyone had lived in that unit for years anyways. But now the lights were all on and boxes were stacked in what seemed like every corner. 

Bucky didn’t pay much attention to it, instead opting to continue with his plans. He grabbed a beer and a bag of chips and flopped onto his couch. He’s not sure that he even made it a full episode before passing out completely, but that was the joy of vacation. 

He woke up with a crick in his neck and crumbs on his chest. He brushed them onto the floor and stretched as he looked out the window into the city. While the window faced the building, if he looked at the right angle he could see a beautiful skyline that always made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He stretched his arms, attempting to get the blood flowing, but as he did he noticed movement in his new neighbors apartment window. 

Sometimes Bucky forgot how visible he was in his big floor to ceiling windows. He left lights on all the time and didn’t even think about the fact that someone could see him clearly when the sun went down. But he couldn’t ignore that anymore, because standing there in the opposite window was a man he could have sworn was staring at him.

Bucky dropped his arms to his sides quickly, knowing that he probably looked like a mess, but as his sleepy eyes focused on the figure before him he saw a man reach down and continue stacking boxes. From Bucky’s point of view it was just rearranging mess, but the look of determination on the tall man’s furrowed brow made Bucky feel like he had a point. 

The man didn’t look at Bucky again, but that was okay with him because it gave him the opportunity to look at him clearly. The man was tall, strong, and perfect. Bucky had never seen a man so perfect. He briefly wondered if he was a fellow Stark employee, or maybe a Stark creation… Who knows, tony seemed like he could make anything in the lab, maybe he was starting to build big giant man robots. 

Bucky tried to look away, he really did. He walked to his kitchen and sat at the counter stool eating a bowl of cereal, realizing that his few handfuls of chips really didn’t do much for his empty stomach, but he couldn’t help but sneak a few looks at the man across the way. 

His white shirt was stretched tight over his chest, and Bucky could swear he could see his abs through his shirt. The slightly scruffy beard and was the perfect length, and Bucky loved the man’s dirty blonde hair that he kept having to push back as it flopped into his face as he rearranged more boxes. 

Bucky was ready for bed, but before he went off down the hall he took one last look at the man moving in. He found himself making direct eye contact with him. He was too tired to be embarrassed, so with a small crooked smile he lifted his hand and gave a little wave. The man smiled back and returned the wave. Bucky headed up the hall and flopped into his bed, awkwardly peeling off his pants and shirt without getting up. He fell asleep before the pants hit the floor.


	2. Redecorate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants his apartment to feel like home.

The next morning, Bucky woke up relaxed and unsure of what to do with himself. Usually on Saturdays he would go for a run on his way to the office and get in a few extra hours in the lab while no one was there, but his mandatory vacation meant that he wasn’t to step foot at work. At least that’s what Pepper Potts, the CEO and only person who could scare Tony Stark, said when she forced Bucky out of the building while berating Tony for not requiring his employees to take their vacations. 

He stood awkwardly in the living room, waiting for inspiration to strike. Nothing seemed interesting in the least. He suddenly realized how plain and empty his apartment was. His new couch was really the only thing he had bought since he moved in. The apartment was furnished when he rented it, but it was like living in a model home. Nothing except the couch meant anything to Bucky. Sure, the TV was nice and all the dishes were fancy, but nothing had any real connection to him. He hadn’t ever spent enough time in the apartment to realize that. 

That was his plan then. Time to decorate. Three years in a model home was enough for him, time to make his house a home. Just as he was about to turn back into his room, his eye caught those of his new neighbour, who was tried to turn away as soon as Bucky noticed him. It was only then that Bucky noticed he was standing in the living room in his boxer briefs. Bucky only now realized just how close that apartment building was to him. He could see the pink blush as it spread across his neighbours cheeks. Bucky kind of laughed to himself and when he saw the bearded hunk look back to him one last time he tried to make a shrugging ‘oops’ face. The blonde just laughed and went back to his paper as Bucky returned to his room to get dressed. It was decorating day, no time to waste! 

______________

Bucky returned to his apartment a good eight hours later with what felt like hundreds of bags and boxes of items. He had ended up buying so much stuff that he had to call in his friend Natasha to drive it all home for him. She showed up at the Ikea with her boyfriend Clint and her pickup truck, so the group was able to load all the new things Bucky bought. 

“How did it take you this long to buy an area rug Buck?” Natasha’s voice strained as she lifted one side of the new TV console Bucky bought into the elevator. 

“There is a rug there, I just wanted a new one!” He replied with a grunt. 

“What happens to all the stuff that came with the apartment?” Clint asked as the entered Bucky’s living room, eyeing over the elegant furniture like he was in a store. 

“Hey, not for you!” Bucky slapped Clint’s hand off the lamp in the corner. “They have a storage unit downstairs, anything you don’t want in the apartment just goes down there and they use it to furnish other units.”

“Why didn’t you just go down there to pick out new stuff?” Clint’s massaged the slapped hand. 

“Because,” Bucky stopped to think, “Honestly, I didn’t think of it.” 

A throw pillow came zooming across the room and hit him in the head. He had been whining about how much everything in an apartment costs all day, but he honestly didn’t care. His job paid well enough and because he never had time to go out or do much, it wasn’t like he was struggling. 

Natasha and Clint helped Bucky rearrange the apartment a bit. They turned the couch so the back was facing the kitchen so Bucky could see the TV while he cooked, they switched out a few lamps, they assembled the new coffee table, and finally they rolled out the new shag carpet. Bucky flopped onto it rolling around like a dog on the soft surface, Natasha quietly responding by taking out her phone and videoing his nonsense. 

Clint looked out the window and as he did, Bucky noticed the neighbors lights turn on. Clint’s eyes widened as the man came into view. 

“I never noticed how close the other building was. It’s like you’re sharing an apartment with that bearded guy.” 

“Yeah, I never noticed it either. No one’s lived there since I moved in so it’s been a non-issue. He just moved in yesterday, I saw him unloading boxes,” Bucky’s hands were petting his new carpet. He loved it even though Natasha said it was tacky. 

“He’s a babe,” Clint swooned in an exaggerated tone, poking at Bucky with his feet. “You going to flirt with him?” 

Bucky threw a piece of cardboard at him but Clint caught it easily. 

Natasha stood up and marched to the window, needing to see for herself. She stared openly at the man, studying his entire body. He didn’t notice at first but when he did he looked visibly uncomfortable. He waved with a little bit of a nervous smile, but Natasha continued to scan him until Bucky got up and pulled her by the arm away from the window. 

“Stop that, you’re being a creep,” he said as he moved her towards the couch. 

“Well, he is hot I’ll give you that,” her tone calm as if she was stating scientific facts for a study. “You should have sex with him.”

Bucky choked on the coffee he was drinking, causing a dribble to spill onto his shirt. 

“You almost made me spill all over my new rug!” He grabbed a napkin off the counter and tried to clean up the best he could. 

“What? He’s hot, you’re hot. You haven’t had a date in God knows how long and he was looking at you like you were a big ol’ plate of… I don’t know, what do big hunky dudes eat Clint?” 

“Chicken wings?” Clint answered while digging through Bucky’s fridge looking for food.

“Sure,” Natasha rolled her eyes. “You get what I mean.” 

“First of all, just because someone is good looking does not mean I should have sex with them. There are attractive serial killers Nat, do you want me to get murdered? Second of all, I don’t know him. Third of all, he’s not looking at me like I’m chicken wings, also Clint, seriously? Chicken wings?” 

“I’m hungry…” Clint’s answer was not really what Bucky needed but it was pretty much what he expected. 

“I’m just saying,” Natasha brushed her red waves out of her face and walked over to Clint and grabbed the back of his shirt to pull him away from the kitchen. “I think you could hit that if you wanted to. Use your vacation wisely.” she winked while she opened the door to the apartment and dragged Clint out of it. 

“Okay bye I guess?” Bucky said as he followed behind and closed the door. “She always makes such a dramatic exit.” He laughed to himself. 

He turned around and caught the eye of the hunky dude they had been talking about. He was looking over Bucky’s apartment, seeming to notice all of the changed. When he noticed Bucky was looking at him, he gave a big grin and thumbs up. 

Bucky held his arms out like he was showing off the prizes on the Price is Right. He motioned to the new TV stand, the new lamp and most importantly, the rug. The man across the way gave Bucky a round of applause and then mimicked the process. He motioned to one stack of boxes, then another, then a third. Bucky cheered and clapped, with a proud smile on his face. 

Bucky laughed to himself and then had an idea. He grabbed a notepad from his desk and a sharpie, writing his name in big block letters and an arrow. He held it up to the window so that it was pointing at him and with a big smile he waved. 

The man read the paper, looking like he was saying it out loud to himself, and then started to look around his house. It was all boxes. He managed to find a marker but it seemed like he couldn’t find any paper. Bucky tried to wave him off saying it was fine, but the hunky guy just ripped the top off of an open box and wrote STEVE in big block letters across it holding it up for Bucky to read. 

Bucky flipped the page in his book and thought to himself for a second. He wanted to give Steve his phone number so they could talk a little bit easier, but he thought that might be pushing it. They haven’t really even met, it might seem a little bit forward. Instead he wrote GOODNIGHT in big block letters with a dorky smiley face that he immediately regretted and held it up to the window. 

Steve flipped his box panel over and wrote the same and held it against the glass with a smile. Bucky wasn’t really tired, but he grabbed his laptop and went to his bedroom so he didn’t overstep with his cute neighbour. Natasha had been right, he hadn’t dated for a while. Not because he wasn’t good at it though, at least that’s what he told himself. He had been called a heartbreaker before, and knew he was a shameless flirt. He had no middle setting. He was couldn’t help it! His mom called him a charmer but Nat called him a tease. 

He opened his laptop and started to read through his work emails for a moment before he remembered he was supposed to be on vacation. Instead, he opened Netflix and watched some documentary on chimpanzees until his battery died and then he fell asleep wishing he had bought a second shag carpet for his bedroom.


	3. New Project

When Bucky woke up, he was clever enough to throw on a baggy sweater. He didn’t want to change the way he lived now that Steve moved in, but he did feel like he should try to start off on the right foot and not be a complete exhibitionist. He did draw the line at pants though. It was Sunday, the one day he usually stayed in bed until at least 9am and would watch TV in his underwear until noon. That was his Sunday rule. Sure, more often than not he’d then go to the office and start working on his projects, but it was tradition in the Barnes household to watch cartoons in your PJs on Sundays and he wasn’t about to let down his self-made tradition.

He sat crossed-legged on the couch with his bowl of cereal in his hands. His wavy brown hair was pulled into a messy pile on his head that Natasha so lovingly dubbed his bird’s nest. He scooped too-big spoonfuls of Honey Nut Cheerios into his mouth, ending up dropping half of them back into the bowl. Could he take smaller bites? Obviously. Was he going to? Nope. 

He wondered what Steve’s Sunday rituals were. Did he lounge in bed all day? Did he get up to go for a jog? He definitely looked like the type of guy who worked out. Bucky looked into Steve’s apartment and realized that he had accomplished a lot after Bucky retreated to his room. 

The boxes that had been blocking most of the window were all either moved of unpacked. There was a stack of folded up cardboard by the door, flattened and wrapped in string. 

“Of course he’s a good guy who actually flattens boxes,” Bucky thought to himself as he studied new layout. 

Steve’s couch was now uncovered, having served as another surface for boxes to sit on for the last two days. It was a beautiful brown leather couch that looked like it would swallow you whole as soon as you sat on it. The vintage decor was so classy and cool, and the industrial style shelves he had assembled in the night were filled with art, books, and pictures that Bucky couldn’t quite make out from his building.

Steve stepped out from behind a door that Bucky assume was the bedroom. Steve’s apartment looked exactly like his, only mirrored, so it would make sense. Steve was rubbing his eyes and yawning without restraint. His hair was tousled and messy, and he hadn’t yet noticed Bucky looking over his things. Bucky couldn’t help but notice Steve though. The tall, handsome man had strolled out of his room without a shirt on, wearing only some low-hanging grey sweatpants. 

Bucky blatantly stared at Steve and didn’t even bother to look away when his neighbour finally looked up. If Steve was offended, he didn’t show it. There was a momentary flicker of surprise having the intense eyes of Bucky scanning him, but he didn’t turn away. Bucky felt the part of his brain that he had been ignoring for so long screaming at him. He couldn’t help it, he had to flirt. It was just a part of who he was! Or at least that’s what he would tell Natasha when she would inevitably make fun of him for trying to flirt through a glass window. 

Bucky strutted up to the window, trying to remember how he used to make the boys and girls swoon back in college. He had a reputation in the dorm as a bit of a… well he always stuck with his mom’s word “Charmer” but he knew that wasn’t the right word. 

He got to the window without breaking eye contact with Steve, who had been watching him stalk towards the glass but hadn’t moved from his location. Bucky licked his lips, and bit the lower one while he looked at Steve openly, and as quick as he had turned it on, he stopped. He raised his eyebrows and pointed at the shelving unit and gave a thumbs up. Steve looked like he suddenly let out a breath he had been holding and his face relaxed. Bucky couldn’t quite tell if it was the uncomfortable kind of nerves or the intrigued kind of nerves. But he didn’t have to rush it. He had all week off from work, and now he found a project to keep him entertained: Flirt with the boy next door.


	4. Fresh Air

Steve and Bucky were acting like friends by the end of the first day--except that they couldn’t actually speak to each other. They each spent the day arranging furniture, Steve unloading various boxes and Bucky continuing to unpack all the bags he had gotten on his shopping spree yesterday. They’d look to each other after placing an object and give a thumbs up thumbs down motion for input. Bucky got Steve to help him decide between which curtains looked better, and Steve got Bucky to help him make sure his large painting was hanging on the wall straight. It went back and forth like that all day until Steve opened a box and got really excited. Bucky looked on with his head tilted to the side and his brow pulled low, but when Steve’s hands launched up into the air out of the box, Bucky saw why he was so excited. It was a small whiteboard.

Steve immediately grabbed the attached pen and scribbled frantically and slapped the board against the glass a little harder than he expected if Bucky was to judge by the cringe he made. 

Bucky squinted through the glass and saw it was a phone number. Bucky grabbed his phone from his sweatpants pocket and dialled it. As it started to ring he saw Steve turn his head and look a little panicked. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh. Steve gave Bucky his number but he didn’t think to find his phone first. This man was a cutie. 

“Hi!” Steve panted as he pulled the couch from deep within the couch cushion. 

His voice was deeper than Bucky expected. Even though it was a little bit frantic and strained, he couldn’t help but immediately melt. That was a voice that he could get used to hearing. “Get it together Barnes,” he mumbled to himself. 

“What?” Steve asked, walking back to the window with a huge grin. He tugged the shirt he had unfortunately put on much early so that it was no long caught up around his middle. Not that Bucky minded seeing those perfect abs, but he supposed it was fair. 

“Hmm? Oh nothing, sorry, hi.” Bucky smiled, trying to pretend like he hadn’t accidentally said that out loud. 

“Hi!” Steve repeated. He giggled, “This is kind of weird I guess, huh? I just figured it’d be easier than me ripping apart every box and you wasting 600 pads of paper.” 

Throughout the day they had shared little messages, but Steve had long since lost his marker and their one attempt at charades was a total fail. 

“You’re right, much easier.” Bucky let his nest of hair down and ran one hand through it combing it back off his face. He watched to see how Steve reacted. He knew his hair was a thing for some people, but he wasn’t sure if Steve was one of them. Steve pressed his lips together for a second, almost an unnoticeable move, but Bucky had a knack for people watching. 

“So, how’s it going?” Steve’s one eye screwed shut and he scrunched his face, visibly annoyed by his own question. 

“Oh you know, kind of sweaty from moving furniture all day. And the creep across the way keeps staring at my ass.” Bucky mentally chastised himself for having absolutely no chill. 

“Well,” Steve paused, eyes darting around and slight wobble to his voice trying to find an excuse.

“But it’s fine because I have a nice ass,” Bucky winked. He felt cheesy for doing it but it was like this complete other person that lived inside his brain would come out when he was feeling flirty. There was no stopping him, he was a menace. 

Steve’s shoulders lowered and his eyes refocused on Bucky with a little smirk on his lips. “So that’s how it’s going to be is it?” 

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m just talking to my good buddy Steve about the goings-on of my day. They happened to involve a guy watching me.” 

“A creepy guy,” Steve interjected. 

“Okay, well, not creepy. More like… Do you know about the Turing test right?” 

“Uhh, yeah?” a giggle that Bucky wanted to use as his morning alarm distracted him slightly.

Uh oh Bucky thought, knowing he was already in too deep. “Well, this guy is probably a robot. No one else is that perfect… He’s not real. I suspect he’s a robot and will probably come and kill me for finding out.”

“Buck,” Steve’s blush was visible across the expanse. His hand was on his hip and his head was tilted to the side. 

He’s already given my nickname a nickname, I’m in love. Shit. Shut up brain. “Yes robo-Steve?” Bucky tried answering quickly but the inner monologue running through his brain was going off-course fast. He was supposed to be flirting, not falling in love. He wasn’t in love. That’s not how love works. He’s just horny. It had been a long time since he flirted. A LONG time. He’s not at fault here for getting in too deep with the hottie next door, he’s overdue for some attention. 

His college years were filled with flirty encounters and more than a few one-night-stands. He also had a few good relationships and it was all in good fun, but since he’s been out of school and had so little spare time, he’s been completely ignoring that entire side of his personality. And it was all coming out at once, launching itself onto the nearest hot guy. 

“You’re too much,” Steve’s head dropped and he looked at his feet, kicking some piece of something over before bending to pick it up. 

“There it is.” Bucky said out loud before slapping his hand over his mouth hard enough that it could be heard through the phone. 

Steve’s body shot up and he looked back over his shoulder and with a cocky smile and raised eyebrow, he bent back over, this time a little slower, grabbing for the piece of paper that he was reaching for. 

Bucky didn’t say anything, but placed one arm up against the glass and watched as his new hot friend Steve showed off his perfect ass in those perfect grey sweatpants. 

“Hey Steve,”

“Yeah?” 

“You missed a piece,” Bucky pointed at the nothing that was on the floor and Steve smiled at him. A smile that could light the sky, a smile that could cure cancer, a smile that could melt the heart of a lonely workaholic… Uh oh, he knew he was in trouble. 

“Ha ha,” Steve deadpanned. “So Buck, tell me, did you get jealous of my cool box esthetic and decide you wanted your own?”

Bucky looked at his apartment and say all the cardboard left stacked much less neatly than Steve’s cardboard. Reminents from his sudden shopping spree. 

“Actually yes. I thought it was a really cool cardboard-chic look,” Bucky’s smirk and confident stance had gotten him through a lot of first dates, and that’s kind of how this phone call felt. Although Bucky realizing that he was considering this a date in his brain made him realize just how long it had been since he had a REAL date. 

“I am actually taking my first vacation in a good three years, maybe more… At least three years. I got home on Friday and realized that I hated most of my stuff.”

“Did you get the apartment furnished? I had looked at the furnished units but they all looked kind of like living in a model home,” Steve settled onto his cushy leather couch, curling his legs up onto the seat next to him. 

“Yeah! I work a lot, like too much maybe, and this is really the first time I stopped and looked around. I decided it was time to start feeling at home, you know?” 

“I do. I have been living in such a crappy part of town for so long. My friend owns the building and he had been begging me for years to move in. I’ve been telling him I can’t spend that much on a house, but he convinced me with his “employee rates” program,” Steve scrunched his nose. “Sorry, that’s a little tacky isn’t it? Talking about how expensive these apartments are.” 

“Don’t even worry about it, bud, I’m a proud employee-rater myself!” Bucky posed like Superman in the window with his fist resting on his hip. 

“You work for Tony then! That’s awesome. I have known him forever, old family friends. Are you an engineer then?” 

“I am,” Bucky relaxed his pose and sat gingerly in the new armchair he placed by the window, turning it slightly so he could still look at Steve while they talked. “I’ve been there for three years, hence the no vacation. I’ve got this huge project that I’ve been working on and it feels like I just started yesterday. I feel like I’m SO close to cracking it, but you know how it goes.” 

“Well, kind of. I don’t make robots but I paint. I can stare at the canvas for days and it’ll still not look right. But when it clicks it clicks. I’m sure you just need this vacation to reset and you’ll jump back in and fix it in no time. Sometimes you need a break to be able to see it from a new angle right?” 

“That’s what Pepper said when she forced me to take a vacation…” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“She would,” Steve lay back running his hands through his hair. Bucky wish it were his hands in his hair, or Steve’s hands in his. He wasn’t picky. 

They continued chatting for a long time. They talked about how crappy both of their old apartments were, they talked about their families, they talked about Steve’s art, they talked for hours. But Bucky was starting to get antsy. He couldn’t help but listen to the man’s voice and melt every single time Steve said his name. Buck. For some reason it just sounded so much better coming from his mouth. 

He realized he hadn’t been listening to what Steve was saying, instead just listening to the tone of his voice and letting it soothe him. Well, soothe may be the wrong word because he was getting worked up. He started to feel that warming feeling deep down, and it was like his hand was almost itching to work it’s way over his body. He forced his hand to stop, and stood up suddenly from his chair. Steve sat up from the couch watching him intently, continuing to talk about what Bucky honestly wishes he could hear. It was like listening to the teacher in Charlie Brown, only instead of the womp womp womp noises, it was Steve’s voice calling Bucky’s name. He shook his head to snap out of it, but realized that he wasn’t imaging it.

“Buck? Bucky? Bucky? Earth to Bucky? Hello? Buck? You okay?” Steve was at the glass, tapping lightly. 

Bucky tried to wipe the stunned look off his face with a smile, but Steve was watching him intently. 

“Maybe you should go to sleep, it’s pretty late,” Steve said in a low, almost whisper. It wasn’t helping Bucky’s situation. He imagined that’s what Steve would sound like in the morning, right after he woke up.  
“Yeah, you might be right,” Bucky reached his hands through his hair, and watched Steve’s eyes dip to the piece of skin that became exposed as his shirt rode up. A wicked grin spread on his lips, he wasn’t the only one struggling. “Goodnight Steve.” 

“Night Buck.”

Bucky hung back as Steve wandered to the room on the same side as Bucky’s. He heard the shower turn on. Steve’s apartment was a bit of a different layout than Bucky’s, completely mirrored. 

“It’s a nice night, no reason not to open the window and get some fresh air,” Bucky muttered to himself pushing open the window allowing a fresh breeze to come in. He knew that people complained about the New York air a lot, but having grown up there, it smelled like home. Also, because he was so many stories up it didn’t seem to matter anyways. 

He could tell that Steve’s bathroom window was also open, because he felt like he could hear every step, every bottle opening, every grunt. Wait. Grunt? Bucky shot up to his knees and brought his head closer to the window to hear. Did he hear that right? Was that a grunt? Bucky was too far gone already, he couldn’t be hearing Steve, his sexy new neighbour and crush in his shower masterbating, could he? He was being a creep. He was just about to close his window when he heard a little sound, barely above a whisper say “Bucky.” Immediately Bucky’s pants started to tighten and his logic was out the window. 

Bucky could have easily just shove his hands down his pants and taken care of his problem, but that little flirty monster that lived his brain wanted Steve to suffer in the best possible way. Maybe he imagined the grunts, maybe he imagined his name, but there was one way to find out.


	5. Message Sent

Bucky tore his shirt off one handed while grabbing his phone with the other. He got a little tangled in his impatience, but he had the shirt off, his lamp light dimmed to what he hoped would look sexy, and he took a picture of himself hair splayed out on his pillow. He gave his best smirk--the one Clint used to call Bucky’s secret weapon--and snapped a picture. Okay, so he snapped like ten pictures before he was happy with it. He made sure that his muscles were tightened and his eyes soft. He could see the tattoos on his arm where the reached his shoulder, but he kept the image cropped at the chest. He didn’t need to go all out and send him a full on nude, he was testing the waters. 

He texted the image to Steve with a short “Goodnight!” with the little kissing face emoji. He felt kind of stupid the moment he sent it, regretted it even more when he heard the notification pop up on Steve’s phone through the window, and entered full blown panic when he heard the shower door slide open. 

The shower was still running, but Steve was checking the notifications. Bucky saw the little “Read” receipt pop up, and heard a quick “fuck” from across the way. He smirked at himself, and couldn’t help but ignore that more blood had started to rush to his groin. 

He heard the sound of feet stepping around, and moments later saw “...” appear on his screen. Bucky sat up in anticipation, staring at his phone desperate to know what it was going to say. Was Steve going to call him a creep, was he going to text a polite, no thanks neighbour, or was it going to just be the dreaded “k.” and never hear from him again. “Oh fuck,” Bucky muttered. “I am going to have to move.” 

Just as that thought crossed his mind, his phone screen lit up with a new notification. He frantically tried to unlock his phone three times, but his fingers had gotten too sweaty for the reader to recognize him and he also couldn’t stop moving. He forced himself to slow down and take a breath, unlocked his phone and saw “Night, need to clean up, so sweaty from moving boxes!” and a second notification that said “Picture message from Steve.” 

He clicked it and nearly came right there. Steve still half in the shower, leaning out of the door to take the picture. His hair wet and hanging mostly to one side. His chest and abs on full display, with the image cutting off right as the V of his hips starts pointing in to what Bucky wanted most. 

“So that’s how we’re going to play, huh?” Bucky asked himself out loud, pushing his pants down to his feet and kicking them clean across the room knocking over his laundry hamper in a muffled thump. 

Bucky wondered if Steve could hear him or if the water was too loud. It was still going, so Steve was likely still in the shower, he hoped he didn’t hear the commotion that his picture caused. Bucky stood up, looked in the mirror, checked out his muscles. He was glad he had been moving boxes and furniture all day because it helped his muscles look a little bit more defined than usual. He knew he was in shape, but compared to Steve, well, it’s hard to match a robot, right? 

Bucky took it a step further, he grabbed his selfie stick that Natasha gave him as a prank because he took far too many pictures of himself, but hey, when you have a good hair day it must be documented. He started trying to position himself in his bed, but then he had an idea. He moved forward without thinking, pushing his boxer briefs of--getting momentarily snagged on his erection--and threw them in the direction of the tipped over laundry basket he couldn’t be bothered with right now. He dragged his sheet up and carefully draped it over his hip, leaving the side visible so Steve would have no doubt that he was fully nude. He tried to look innocent in the photo, looking off to the side with a coy smile. When he was happy with the shot he wrote a message to Steve.

“Well, I guess I’m just a dirty boy then…” he added a wink emoji and hit send before he could think better. 

At that moment the shower turned off. Bucky dropped his phone as if suddenly became searing hot. His erection didn’t seem to have the same concerns though, and was desperately begging for Bucky’s attention, but the logical side of Bucky’s mind was starting to wake up from the arousal-fueled coma. 

He heard his phone buzz with a notification and saw the text come in. 

“Seriously.”

Bucky panicked. 

“I just…”

Bucky panicked more.

“I thought I had already dealt with…” 

Bucky stopped breathing.

“Now I’m going to need another shower.” 

Bucky’s eyebrows shot to his hairline as another message came in, this time with a picture. 

“Seriously, this is your fault.” The image showed Steve biting his lip, his arm crossing his body and his hand disappearing below the edge of the strategically placed counter covering what Bucky really wanted to see, but there was no doubting what what happening. Bucky’s hand flew to his groin immediately. 

Bucky used the thin sheet to cover himself, but left the side open again. This time he didn’t try to conceal the tenting effect, instead he shove his hand underneath the blanket and held his hard cock in his fist, trying to force himself to stay still long enough to get a picture. It was awkward to do, because he the selfie stick his phone was attached to was unstable, but because of the improved angle he was able to get his face in the picture. He hoped Steve could see how completely wrecked he already was. As he hit send he started running his thumb across the slit, while he dropped the phone. He tugged the sheet off of him so he could access himself easier. 

He heard Steve groan and knock something over with a quiet “fuck” seconds after the phone notification rung out. Bucky decided to push it further. The shower was off now, if he could hear Steve, Steve could hear him. He let out an undeniable moan, one that was breathy and soft but loud enough that Steve could hear. 

He heard a grunt in return, and Bucky felt like if he listened really carefully he could almost hear the sound of slick skin sliding together. But he honestly couldn’t stay still long enough, he needed to cum, now. 

Bucky reached down with his second hand and started to caress his balls, massaging them firmly in his hand as the other began to pick up speed. The beads of fluid dripping from the tip were spread across the length and with a few good pumps, a few gasps, and one or two more moans, he came all over his stomach with Steve’s name spilling from his lips as he did. 

He heard a loud grunt after and know that Steve had liked hearing his name. Bucky grabbed his phone quickly, and with one confident hand typed “Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.” He took a picture just at the edge of his abs above the pool of cum, there was just a little splash but it was clear when he meant. 

Steve was breathing hard, he could hear it through the window. He chuckled after reading the text. He returned a text with a photo of his hand completely covered in thick white liquid, his face looking satisfied in the background, eyes blown out and his wet hair still flopped in a sexy way across his head. 

Bucky took a second picture, showing the full mess he made of himself. He realized he couldn’t remember the last time he came. He was always too tired to masterbate when he got home. It had been so long he almost forgotten how good it felt. But now the beast was awake. He wasn’t done. He was so far from done. 

The picture Bucky took was fine, but he quickly sent another two. One of his finger running through the cum, and a second of that finger in his mouth. He sent them, no accompanying message, and waited. 

He wiped the cum off of his stomach and chest with a tissue, and heard a loud “Fucking christ Buck,” through the window. 

Bucky laughed at his move, one that he had to admit he was a bit worried about, but glad that it worked. He needed to clean himself off better, so he got up out of bed and walked to the washroom, meaning that he had to cross his living room, and the great expanse of windows. He wasn’t sure that Steve would want to face him right now. Sure, what they did was pretty intense, but maybe he was regretting it already. It was late, they both had a long day, and they may have rushed into it. Bucky was two steps into his living room--completely naked--when the doubt really started to set in. He thought back to his morning musings, planning to not rush it. And here he was send pictures of his cum covered body to a basic stranger just a few hours later. 

He had about two seconds to worry about it, before Steve’s living room light flicked back on and he marched up to the window completely nude. Bucky covered himself reflexively, looking up Steve’s building to see if there were any other lights on. It was 2am, but it was New York. People were always awake. It didn’t seem like Steve cared though, and Bucky couldn’t help but stare. His sudden wave of shyness still causing him to conceal his growing erection, but Steve was standing bare, confident, and completely hard.


	6. Big Windows

Bucky couldn’t believe the shift in Steve’s posture. He no longer looked like the sweet neighbour boy that he was making blush all day, he looked like he wanted to eat Bucky alive. And to be honest, that intimidated him. Bucky’s eyes studied Steve, not hesitating to look at his cock. It was--like the rest of him--perfect. Bucky’s inner flirt monster finally woke back up, and within what felt like a millisecond Bucky was painfully hard. The cold glass made him back up a bit as his length touched it, but Steve just stared him down. He pressed his forearm into the glass and leaned his head onto it, his hand slowly making its way down his own body, for Bucky and anyone else to see.

Bucky stood stunned. His cock begging to be touched but Steve’s movements were hypnotizing him to where he stood. Steve bit his lower lip and thrust forward into his own fist, never breaking eye contact with Bucky. All he wanted to do was touch Steve. Or have Steve touch him. He wanted to feel those hands around him, or better yet, inside him. Bucky stood and watched the show, Steve never once slowing down or looking uncomfortable. Bucky’s confidence slowly started to come back to him, and he held up a finger and rushed back to his room. 

When he came back out Steve hadn’t stopped, in fact, as Bucky exited back into his living room, he caught Steve spitting into his hand before reaching back down and gliding faster. Bucky held up his phone and called Steve. His phone was in his clenched fist that was braced on the window, and he answered it, putting the phone on speaker. 

“Hey baby,” Bucky said, pulling his chair around to face Steve’s one-man-show. 

“Hi,” Bucky could hear the hand sliding easily and while he desperately wanted to touch himself, he needed to see how beautiful Steve was when he came first. 

“You’re finally getting the hang of being a bit dirty aren’t you? Touching yourself for anyone to see?” Bucky voice was like sandpaper right now, and he heard Steve’s breathing hitch. He watch Steve’s eyes quickly scan the other apartments, but never stopped stroking himself. 

“Anyone would be lucky to see this, don’t even worry about them,” Bucky cooed. 

“I’m not, I just want you to see. And I want to see you,” Steve gasped, eyes slamming closed as he gripped tightly at the base of his cock, clearly not ready for this to be over yet. 

“I know baby, I will give you anything you want I just need to see what you look like when you blow. I need to know how you look seconds before you spill into your hand so that when I finally get my mouth on you, I can build you up to the edge and keep you there until you’re begging me to let you burst.” Bucky’s free hand was starting to get a mind of its own, wandering across his chest and pinching his nipples. 

“Buck, you’re so hot,” Steve whined. “Please, stand up. I want to see you completely.” 

“But I’m enjoying the show babe,” Bucky sat back in the armchair crossing his legs. “Don’t you have an imagination?” 

“Buck please, I already used my imagination twice. Let me look at you. I want to study your body so I plan out how I am going to fuck you.” 

With that Bucky shot out of his chair. His hand rocketed to his erection and started pulling on it in time with Steve. 

“Now don’t make any promises you aren’t willing to keep,” Bucky couldn’t help but moan as he mimicked Steve’s quick pace. Bucky’s hips started to thrust into his hand as he went. He wished Steve was here instead of on the phone, he didn’t have enough hands for everything he wanted to do. 

“I’ll keep them. Anytime you want me Buck, I’m yours. You’re on vacation right? Want to spend tomorrow having your robot neighbor’s tongue in your ass?” 

“Jesussteve!” Bucky blurted out his hips sputtering forward, almost losing it. 

“Ah so you can dish it out but when it’s mine turn you get a little quiet huh?” Steve slowed his pace, and watched as Bucky did the same. 

“It’s just been a while since a hot guy who might be a robot offered to eat me out and let’s just say, I am going to need that to happen.” 

“You want it now? I will come over now. I’ll go down the elevator completely naked, stroking myself while staring at your beautiful face and your chest covered in your own cum. The picture you sent me after you couldn’t resist fucking your own hand because you knew I was naked.”

“I heard you, Steve. I heard you touching yourself while you thought of me,” Bucky’s eyes kept trying to close. It was all too much. 

“I know you did baby, I wanted you to. How else was I going to get you to flirt with me more. You know, I’m not actually some robot that was built to seduce you, but if you give me the chance I’ll work really hard to try to act like one.” 

“Steve,” Bucky whined gripping his cock tightly at the base to slow himself down. “If you’re not over here in 60 seconds I’m going to kill you.”


	7. All Night

Steve smirked and rushed to the door. Bucky saw him frantically grab a coat that was hanging up, luckily a long fitting peacoat. He stepped into some boots and left Bucky’s sight. Bucky’s hand shot off of his cock like it was electrified. He knew if he didn’t stop now he wouldn’t last until Steve made it up. 

63 seconds later Steve showed up panting. His phone in his hand with the photo Bucky sent him covered in cum open. Steve’s hand currently braced either side of the door frame but Bucky knew he kept his promise--assuming there was no one else in the elevator.

“You’re late.” 

“The elevator was full of people and the were getting off on every goddamn floor.” 

Steve pushed his way into Bucky’s body, slotting their lips together with ease. It felt easy, it felt right, and it felt like it was too much all at once. Bucky pushed the coat off of Steve’s body, only realizing after Steve’s bare ass was facing the hallway that he had yet to close the door. As he went to push it closed he saw his neighbour, a sweet woman Bucky often shared recipes with when he actually was in his house was standing with her dog on a leash with her mouth open and her keys almost in the lock. 

Bucky winked at her as he reached behind Steve to slam the door, before it was closed he heard her giggle in the hall. Steve heard it too and looked behind him quickly but with a shrug and a chuckle he leaned down to grab Bucky just behind the knees and lifted him up, pressing him into the wall beside the door.

“That woman was in the elevator with me. She saw your picture on my phone. She saw me awkwardly shifting as more and more people came in to the elevator while I was standing there in only a god damn trench coat or whatever. An old man almost backed into my fully hard cock. When we got off the elevator she pointed your door out for me. Because I’m an idiot and didn’t even ask. I just assumed I’d find it. Why are so many people awake in your building at 2am?” Steve’s speech was broken up with kisses along Bucky’s jaw as the two naked men leaned up against the wall with their bodies grinding together.

“You new to New York baby? City that never sleeps! Besides, that’s Angie. She’s a sweetheart. Gives me recipes and bakes me cookies when she notices I haven’t been home much,” Bucky thrusted forward, forcing their hardened lengths to rub together. “She keeps telling me that I should find a nice girl or boy to make me smile. She tries to set me up but I keep telling her that the right one will come around when I’m good and ready.” 

“So you’re good and ready then?” Steve asked, his hands roaming up to Bucky’s ass and kneading it roughly. 

“Almost, babe,” Bucky grinned and Steve started to walk in the wrong direction. He carried Bucky, who was far too distracted by Steve’s neck and beard to realize that Steve had accidentally gone to the bathroom instead of the bedroom. 

“Oops,” Steve giggled. Bucky untangled his legs from Steve’s waist and stepped onto the floor. 

“Apartments are opposite, but I’ve got an idea. Since you’re such a good clean boy, why don’t you help me out. I’m still all dirty from before,” Bucky’s voice was raspier than he knew was possible. Steve smashed his lips to his and reached blindly into the shower to turn it on. It was steaming within seconds--bless good water pressure--and Steve pushed Bucky against the wet wall. 

“You’re so pushy, Steve,” Bucky moaned as Steve bit his neck.

“Sorry,” Steve didn’t sound sorry in the least. 

“Never apologize for giving me everything I want,” Bucky claimed his mouth and realized this was long past the old flirty Bucky. He was in too deep now, but he couldn’t be bothered to stop. That’s tomorrow Bucky’s problem. Emotions will be dealt with whenever, for now, he needs Steve inside of him. 

Steve reached past Bucky and grabbed the bar of soap off the caddy. He rubbed it across Bucky’s abs and chest, rinsing it with water and then continuing on. The amount of care he took was adorable. He was massaging the soap into him and working out the tense muscles, almost as if he was taking a sweet little romantic break in the middle of their fuckfest. He started kissing along Bucky’s neck after turning him around so he could wash his back. Steve’s hands with the soap roamed over Bucky until he was covered in bubbles. 

Steve stepped back to admire Bucky as the water rinsed off the bubbles and revealed his toned back and his perky ass, begging for Steve to reach out and touch it. The soap slipped out of his hand and Bucky giggled. 

“I know, I know, dropped the soap. I’ll get it. You stay there,” Steve pointed at him. Bucky held his hands up in fake defense, placing them on the shower wall, feeling like all of this attention made him need something solid to ground him. 

Steve bent down, but he didn’t reach for the soap. Instead, he grabbed Bucky’s ass in his hands and massaged it, kneaded it, and spread the cheeks apart as far as they would until Bucky was forced to spread his legs out further to catch his balance. 

“Steve..” Bucky’s voice was barely a whisper. 

Steve didn’t hesitate, he pressed his lips once on to each check in a gentle kiss, then with another rough grab he revisited each with a sloppier, more teeth-filled biting kiss. Bucky was panting, his legs spreading on their own accord. 

Finally, Steve’s fingers slide further into Bucky’s crack, and when Bucky fell forward onto his forearms, giving Steve that extra bit of opening, he dove in--tongue first. The tip of Steve’s tongue started by drawing circles around the rim, slowly and firmly. He tested pressing his tongue in a few times before lapping a wide stripe across his entire hole. Bucky was shaking and could barely hold himself upright as Steve completely devoured him. His tongue started fucking into Bucky’s hole, and it was everything Bucky had hoped it would be. 

Steve’s hands were still on Bucky’s ass, holding him open and tipped ever so slightly forward, but Steve pulled back with a final kiss to Bucky’s hole, letting the water drip over it. It felt so good Bucky could scream. 

“Still feeling dirty? Or did I do a good job cleaning you up?” Steve remained on his knees, just staring at Bucky’s hole as the water rained onto it from the showerhead. His fingers gently massaging him and keeping him exposed. 

“I’ve never felt dirtier,” Bucky gasped, his voice hoarse and almost unrecognizable. “I think you’ve got to clean up a little bit more babe, this might sound crazy but I think you really need to get your hands dirty, elbow grease and all…” 

Steve gently smacked Bucky’s ass with a chuckle but didn’t hesitate to dip his tongue back into Bucky’s loosened hole. 

“God Steve, you have no idea how good that feels!” Bucky’s voice was suddenly much louder than before. He wanted to make Steve fall apart just as much as he was. He was planning some really clever and smooth things to say, but then he felt a new sensation. 

Steve’s finger trace the outer rim of Bucky’s hole and with a moment’s hesitation he started pressing in. 

Bucky tried to use his words, tried to think of something to say to Steve to help drive him wild, but it came out of his mouth as a series of unintelligible jibberish that made Steve smile into the ass cheek he was biting. 

“You like that huh? You really do want me to fuck you don’t you? You want my cock pressed into you while you scream my name? I want to see you riding me, bouncing up and down. I want to see you with your arms strapped to the bed while I fuck into you until you come all over us without me even touching your cock once.” 

Steve added a second finger slowly, scissoring them as Bucky relaxed into it. 

“If that’s what you want Captain, I’ll give you what you want,” Bucky arched his back, feeling the fingers inside him curl and hit his prostate. Steve didn’t lay off of it once he found it. He started rubbing the sensitive area harder and hard, twisting his hand so he could arrange his mouth to lick around the rim while he pushed his fingers deep inside. 

“Fuck! Steve! I need you so bad, let’s get the fuck out of this shower, I need you inside of me!” 

“If you’re still able to form a complete sentence, you’re not ready yet. I want you to be a puddle, I want you to be begging me, I want you to have no other thoughts in your mind other than the fact that you want to cum. 

Bucky let out a deep moan as Steve pressed in a third finger without hesitation. He twisted around, reaching the sensitive area that sent stars into Bucky’s eyes every single time he hit it. Bucky was absolutely stunned that he had lasted this long. The water felt cold on his skin, and it felt like Steve had been on his knees for an eternity. He wanted to return the favour. 

“Baby,” Bucky whined, “Bed.” 

“Oh yeah? What’cha gonna do for me. 

“Whatever the fuck you want.” 

Bucky got out of the shower and quickly snagged the towel on his way buy. He ran it over his hair but nothing else. He pulled Steve along beside him and tugged him until he fell onto his back on the bed. Bucky practically jumped onto Steve, swallowing his entire cock in one go. Steve shot up to a seated position with his feet planted on the floor, as Bucky slid onto his knees in between them and Steve’s fingers gripped Bucky’s hair. 

“Bucky Jesus, slow down! I’m going to cum down your throat!” 

“Full sentences,” Bucky mumbled, barely lifting his head off his partner’s cock long enough to get the full words out. He licked a stripe from the base to the tip. “You’re nowhere near ready to blow yet. You hear that sentence structure. You’re fine.” 

With a cocky eyebrow wiggle Bucky dove back in, swallowing Steve to the base. His nose nestled into the curls and his throat pulling Steve deep within. 

“Where did you…” Steve gasped. “How can…” 

Bucky responded by humming and swirling his tongue in a way he knew tended to drive his partners crazy. At that, Steve grabbed hard onto Bucky’s head and seemed to pull his hips back as if he was about to start thrusting but restrained himself at the last second. 

“Do it, baby.” Bucky’s lips slick with spit slid back down over Steve. 

Steve looked at him as if for permission, and when Bucky responded with a moan there was no stopping him. Steve had a firm grip on Bucky’s head and as Bucky relaxed his jaw. Steve got to his feet, and Bucky rose up on his knees to meet the new height while Steve began to push his hips further, fucking into Bucky’s mouth. He started slow but as Bucky’s breathing continued to pick up and his moaning increased, Steve followed suit, starting to slam into Bucky’s throat with a strong push. 

“Buck,” Steve’s gasps were hard and his hands were starting to shake and lose their grip. 

Bucky grabbed Steve by the hips, stopping him mid snap causing Steve to cry out at the loss of the feeling of Bucky’s throat tight around his full cock. But before he could say anything, Bucky reached through Steve’s legs and with his pinky, pressed past his rim and into Steve. 

“BUCK!” Steve screamed thrusting forward into Bucky’s awaiting mouth. But as fast as Bucky pressed in, he pulled out his finger and backed his mouth off of Steve and stood up to his full height. 

Steve’s mouth crashed onto Bucky’s without any grace, all tongues and teeth. Steve turned quickly so Bucky was facing the bed and pushed him down landing on top of him. 

“You must be a robot,” Bucky gasped as Steve started stroking him in earnest. “Otherwise you would have cum already.” 

“I wanted to be inside you.” 

Bucky wasn’t sure where it came from, but he heard a plastic cap pop open. Steve’s hand was already moving towards Bucky’s hole and because he had already worked him over it was easy to press in the two slick fingers in. 

He slowed down, thrusting into him slowly and efficiently, stretching and scissoring him until it was easy to press three fingers in. They kissed deeply as the did, but when Bucky’s hands tugged on Steve’s hair is was like that romantic moment snapped and Steve was all action. He lifted Bucky’s legs by the knees and started pumping the fingers in fast and rough. Bucky was all but screaming, his lack of voice the only thing preventing it from happening. He was bent almost in half, with the hottest man he has ever seen knuckle deep inside of him, getting ready to fuck him senseless. This was either the best day of his life or the best sex dream anyone has ever had. 

He whimpered when there was a sudden feeling of emptiness as Steve pulled out his hand. Bucky heard him tear open a condom wrapper and once again pop the cap, but Bucky was so far gone he could barely open his eyes. Besides, Steve had placed Bucky’s own hands under his legs to hold himself up and open while Steve got ready. Bucky had never felt so exposed--and he liked it. 

Bucky felt the bed shift as Steve lined up and slid in. The pressure was everything Bucky wanted it to be. He wondered how he managed to get that thing into his throat, because it was absolutely the biggest cock he ever had the pleasure of seeing. Steve’s hips slowed as he bottomed out, slipping between Bucky’s knees and bring their faces close together. 

“How do you?” Steve managed to gasp out, no more full sentences here. 

“Go!” Was all Bucky could answer. 

As soon as he did Steve snapped his hips hard. Bucky let out a moan that he knew anyone on the floor could hear and he didn’t care. He didn’t even know what time it was at this point, he’ll deal with the noise complaints as needed. He just needed to scream. Steve’s hips snapped so quick that there was no recovery. Bucky was just full and happy. He could see Steve trying hard not to push too far, but Bucky knew he could take it. 

“Harder, come on baby, don’t hold out on me!” 

Steve let out a breath that was almost a laugh, but then he sat up, grabbed Bucky’s legs, propped him up a little higher and started to slam into him fast, rough, and hitting Bucky’s prostate every single time. Bucky was whimpering, he wasn’t expecting this. This is the most incredible feeling Bucky had ever felt.

He was whimpering, screaming, moaning, completely intelligible--just like Steve wanted. Steve hadn’t touched Bucky’s cock in so long, but instead of reaching for it himself, he reached up to his bed frame and grabbed the bars. 

“I’m gonna-” was all he could say as he started trying to thrust against Steve’s rhythm. 

“Fuck!” a few more snaps of Steve’s hips was all it took. The sight of Bucky completely giving himself up to Steve was enough, and the feeling of Steve pulsing inside of him sent Bucky into the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. 

Steve thrusted into him through their aftershocks, and once Bucky was breathing a bit more evenly he grabbed Bucky’s cock and squeezed it as if to milk out everything he had. The sensation was overwhelming, and Bucky couldn’t even breathe. He gasped and looked down as Steve slowly pumped his spent cock to encourage more cum out. Steve quickly licked it off of the tip and started licking Bucky clean. He made quick and messy work of if, with his flat tongue scooping up what he could and sucking up the rest as a part of sensual kisses. 

Bucky was dying. He was sure of it. His heart was beating so fast he might just die. He didn’t know how he was lucky enough to get to be a part of this, but he wanted nothing more than to keep on fucking Steve until he died--even if it was in two minutes because his heart really felt like it was going to explode. 

“Stevie,” Bucky pleaded. His cum now gone from his abs but Steve still licking him all over, until he was eye level with Bucky’s cock. 

“Sit still,” Steve commanded. 

“Yes sir Captain,” Bucky’s eyes were nothing but black circles of lust. He didn’t know how he had anything more in him, but calling Steve Captain seemed to give Steve his third.. Or was it fourth wind. 

Steve took Bucky’s softening penis into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it several times. Bucky was worried he was totally spent, but with a few little kitten licks, Steve had him building back up. 

“How,” Bucky panted. “How are you still good to keep going Steve? You’ve cum three times already!” 

“Listen soldier, this is an order,” he waited for Bucky to nod. “Fuck me.” 

It took Bucky exactly 0.3 seconds to flip Steve onto his back and start rutting his growing erection against his hip. 

“It’s my turn is it?” Bucky needed to take control back. Take over the Captain. 

Steve nodded, trying to keep up his fake tough-guy persona that his new nickname made him feel like he had to present. 

“Good.” 

Bucky backed away enough so he could flip Steve onto his stomach and get past his legs without getting kicked. He pulled Steve up to his knees but forced him down onto his elbows, ass high in the air. 

Bucky looked at it, sitting back on his heels. There has never been a more perfect ass he thought to himself. He reached into his top drawer and grabbed something he had yet to even take out of the box. Natasha had given it to him for his birthday a couple of weeks ago because she said his dry spell was pathetic. Who’s pathetic now Nat? 

He tore the box open with his teeth, and while he could see Steve trying to peek at what he had, he didn’t make a move to turn. Bucky gently traced his hand across Steve’s lower back and saw his length was back up to it’s full mast again. Seriously, how was he doing this. Bucky didn’t care how it was happening, he knew he probably had one more orgasm in him before he totally passed out, so he wanted to completely take Steve apart as he went.

Steve was squirming, having been untouched for so long and not knowing what was going on. He followed Bucky’s hand as it stroke his lower back but if he tried to sit up or move too much, Bucky would gently push him back down. 

“Stay still Captain.” 

Steve groaned and looked like he was biting the fist under his head. There was a steady stream of precum dripping from him at the moment. Bucky just watched it drip, wishing he could suck it dry, but right now he had a different plan to get started. Maybe in a minute though…

Bucky popped the cap of the lube that was on the bed beside them, he guessed Steve had found it in his top drawer. He covered Natasha’s gift until it was slick and brought it up beside Steve’s hole. Before he pressed it in, he decided to return the favor Steve was so graciously giving him earlier. He dove in without warning, flat tongue over the hole pressing firmly. He heard Steve scream into the mattress. 

He licked again, and again, and again, flat, firm, and fully covering the entire hole. Steve was writhing beneath him. He started circling the hole with his tongue, as he did Steve pushed back, forcing Bucky to breach him with his tongue. Bucky slapped playfully and gently on his ass but before Steve could pull away he wrapped one arm around his hips and yanked Steve back even harder and pressed his tongue in as far as he could. He sucked around the rim and he could hear and feel Steve gasping and shaking. 

He slid his tongue out and with a few flicks of his tongue as a distraction he positioned the long thin machine at Steve’s entrance and pushed it in. Steve gasped at the sudden intrusion but the smooth rod kept pressing in deeper and deeper until it was fully seated. Bucky flipped Steve onto his back, the rearranged position causing him to cry out with how the rod moved in him, but Bucky knew it was about to get so much better. 

He raised Steve’s legs up the same way he had been positioned earlier, and swallowed Steve’s entire cock down at once. Steve settled into it, getting comfortable for a second with the rod penetrating him, but Bucky didn’t want comfortable, he wanted him to fall apart. That was when he hit the button on the remote he was holding and Steve literally cried out and thrusted up into Bucky’s mouth and throat so hard that it actually surprised Bucky enough that he had to back off a bit. 

“Sorry, baby-” Steve tried to get out more but he was whining and moaning too much as Bucky just swallowed him down again and started playing with all of the different buttons. 

Bucky didn’t know what anyone of them meant or did because he hadn’t used it yet, but by the sounds that Steve was making and the steady stream of precum he was leaking, he assumed it was really, really worth it. 

“Fuck me,” Steve pleaded, and with that, Bucky rolled onto his back and pulled Steve onto his lap. The vibrations he felt reverberating from Steve’s asshole made him gasp. Seriously, how was Steve holding out so long. Bucky was ready to cum just from being near Steve, let alone having a high grade vibrator fucking him. 

“Steve,” Bucky gasped as he watched the man over top of him reach back and pull out the rod, only to press it against Bucky’s still gaping hole. Bucky turned down the intensity, knowing he didn’t have the same will power as Steve did, but he appreciated the feeling and as Steve lined himself up and pressed down, Bucky let out a guttural cry. 

Steve’s body was thrusting hard and he snatched the remote from Bucky’s bed after Bucky dropped it to reach for Steve’s cock. Bucky’s hands slid fast over Steve, spitting in them to keep it going because he couldn’t be bothered to find the lube right now. Steve changed something on the settings that caused it to start pulsating against Bucky’s prostate, feeling almost like Steve did deep inside of him. Not nearly as good, but seeing as how Steve’s ass was currently swallowing Bucky’s cock, he wasn’t going to complain. 

Steve’s motions turned erratic, and he cranked up one final notch on the vibrator making Bucky see stars and start pumping his hips hard up into Steve. The two men came hard, Bucky deep into Steve and Steve all over Bucky’s chest and stomach. Steve shut off the vibrator and pulled it out of Bucky slowly, placing it on the nightstand. He rested a hand on Bucky’s chest, not caring that it was also covered in his own semen. He just held his hand there as they both panted and their heart rates returned to normal. Bucky turned over, kissing Steve deeply. They intertwined their legs and cuddled in close for a few moments before they looked down at the sticky mess they made. 

“I guess I really am a dirty boy, huh?” Bucky laughed, taking a swipe of the cum from his body and drawing it up to his mouth. 

“Buck, if you don’t fucking stop that you will not be able to walk tomorrow. I need you to stop. You’ll be the death of me.” 

Bucky smiled. “I have no idea what’ you’re talking about.” He did it again, dragging his finger through the sticky substance and sensually drawing the finger into his mouth, moaning as he did. 

“Buck!” Steve hit him with a pillow, causing them both to laugh. Both were so spent, even if they wanted to neither really thought they could fuck any more. 

They lay together, Bucky’s head resting on Steve while Steve’s fingers drew lazy circles on his back. “Should we go shower? I am legitimately very dirty now…” 

“Sure,” Steve said reluctantly. “I guess I should get out of your hair, huh?”

“Oh,” Bucky paused as he made his way out of the door. “I was hoping you’d join me and stay with me… I just need to get this off me of I’m going to keep fucking you. Are you a sex robot? Is that actually what you are?” 

“I wish,” Steve laughed, stepping gingerly to the bathroom behind Bucky. “If I was I could keep going all night.” 

When they got into the bathroom they realized that there was light flooding into through the window. 

“Okay, so I guess I DID fuck you all night. We should take a nap, and then we can see what other ways I can make you scream,” Steve chuckled. “And then you can come over to my house and I’ll cook you dinner. I think I owe you a date at this point. Besides, I have this whole week off to move so it seems like you took vacation at the right time.” 

Bucky beamed. He had a date with Steve. Okay, so they were doing things a little bit backwards. But it didn’t matter. 

“Hey, Steve?” 

“Yeah, Buck?” 

Steve’s eyes were closed and his chest was against Bucky’s back, chin resting on his shoulder.

“You really like being called Captain, don’t you?” 

Steve responded with a bite to his shoulder. 

“Good to know,” Bucky giggled. “Let’s go get some beauty sleep so I can look pretty for my hot date later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, if you read this far, thank you I guess. Like I said, I've never written fanfic before, just read *A LOT* of it. Maybe not the best way to try it out for the first time but whatever... Made my Saturday morning a little bit more interesting I guess.


End file.
